The Blossoms In The Sakura Trees
by FraiseLimonade
Summary: When Yato and Yukine are having a hard time fighting a phantom, The God stumbles upon a lost spirit and gives her the name: Sakine. The spirit had been a young girl who passed away at the age of fourteen, from being murdered by her father. After a few months of being the God's regalia, Yukine started developing feelings for Sakine and Yato finds her strangely familiar.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hey Everyone! This is a rewrite of one of my previous Fanfictions, The Blossom In His Snow, and I am currently not happy with it. :( I've noticed that there are some grammatical errors and I am not really going in much depth about Sakine's past life. I also really want to change Sakine's character design and some quirks about her. I just overall want to make this a better story for you guys to read! Thanks, everyone!

 **Warning:** Some parts of this story contain scenes of abuse or violence. If you don't like reading that kind of stuff, or if it triggers you in any way, I suggest leaving, or skipping this chapter :) Thank you!

Kaito gripped the crumpled note in his shaking fingertips. His heart sank to his shoes as he read each line of the college ruled paper.

A goodbye letter.

A goodbye letter that his dear mother wrote.

He bit his tongue, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to leave his eyes. That's when he couldn't hold back. The muscles of his chin trembled as crystal beads burst like water from a broken dam. The tears dripped from his face and blotching the cheap, indigo ink on the paper.

There was hope before, but it was tiny flickers of a candle against the gale of his father. There was hope that he, his sister, and his mom would escape this hellhole and move as far away as they can.

But she left without them.

The boy settled on the ratted brown sofa as he ran his hands through his chestnut tousled hair. Fear sat on him like a pillow over his mouth and nose. Enough air gets by, but at the same time, it suffocated him.

Their father was a drunkard, plain and simple. His breakfast was Jack Daniels, and his lunch was sake in a cup. By that time, he was slurring his words and shouting profanities at the siblings. The little food he ate consisted of bagged potato chips, and ramen in a styrofoam cup. He even made his children shop for him while they walked home from school on occasions. Every day they came home to empty beer cans and glass bottles discarded around the house, and every day they came home to the same physical and emotional abuse.

What was going to happen to them?

What will Father do?

His little sister was seated next to him, staring down at her stained velcro shoes. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't say anything.

The love that had been inside her as a baby had been crushed long ago. Each person that she offered her God-given love to, had left it to wither and die like a common garden weed. She had always hidden her hurt behind a smile, letting everything pass with forgiveness. She hated her mother for leaving, she hated the system that failed her and her brother, she hated her father for his excessive drinking and abuse.

Damn them all.

 _ **3 years Later**_

"GOD DAMN KAITO WHERE IS SHE!" The father raged smashing the beer bottle against the wall. The air is rent by glistening shatters of brown glass and the foul smell of hard alcohol. The emancipated man had dirt and grit all over his clothes. His white Carhartt shirt had blemishes and stains, and his face was unkept with patches of hair growing on his chin.

He shadowed over his seventeen-year-old son into the corner, sealing off any viable exit. Kaito could feel his chest tightening and the throbbing of his red-rimmed eyes. This was the scariest his father has ever been, he never saw such hatred in his eyes before.

Kaito compared his father's yells to a tyrant. He screamed at the siblings for little things with a voice that would make adults cringe if they heard it. Father reminds Kaito of a fat playground bully that would try to get your lunch money by giving you wedgies. If the man didn't get his way, he would throw tantrums.

Father's tantrums were immediate and violent. There was never a winding-up period and no warning. It was always suddenly with full force like a bomb. It was an immediate explosion. But unlike an immediate explosion, he could go on for some time like a roaring forest fire.

With sweaty palms, he could feel the adrenaline curse through his system shutting down any ability to think logically.

Enough was enough.

The teenager's boot collided with the man's chest, pushing his father backward onto the wooden coffee table.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" Kaito yelled out running to the opposite side of the living room, he gripped onto the sofa which was the only thing that was keeping him from falling and passing out. He held his broken arm close to him as his eyes darted between Father and his sister's hiding spot. He needed to keep him away from her at all costs.

Kaito's father slowly picked himself up, his eyes stared at his son in a hot and burning anger. Fires of fury and hatred were smoldering the man's narrow eyes.

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" The man's voice boomed, echoing through the plaster walls. He picked up the metal baseball bat that was propped up against the side table and smashed it against the wall, leaving behind a hole.

Kaito's eyes widened, was he trying to kill them?

Aiko huddled into the corner of the cupboard attempting to hide. It felt like it was the only thing that was keeping her alive. Her eyes widened, with breaths ragged and harsh. The teen clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream that was threatening to escape her lips.

Her long, wavy hair was matted with blood and grease, and her azure eyes were red from all of the crying. The clothes she wore were tattered and dirty, and her eyeliner was smudged under her eye from all of the crying.

The sweat drenched her skin as she watched the scene unfold through the crack of the cupboard door. There was a violence in the air from the smashing bottles and yelling and there seems to be no end to it.

Father was looking for her.

And father was angry.

Her brother took most of the hits for her because Father seemed to target her the most out of the two. She never knew why. She thinks it's because she is a girl because he never wanted a daughter and he only wanted sons so they could carry on the family name.

Aiko's eyes widened as she noticed her father grab the baseball bat. There was stillness on both sides. If the hatred was visible in the air it would have been scarlet. Then suddenly a moment of a bat swinging, then colliding with her brother's legs.

Kaito yelled out in pain as his body fell onto the hardwood flooring.

The blonde let out a shrill scream in a moment of fear, giving off her hiding spot. The man's eyes darted toward the wooden cupboard where the sound was coming from.

"No!" The teenage boy yelled out, attempting to stop his father. But he couldn't do anything.

The man gripped the baseball bat as he swung open the cupboard doors with a force that broke the hinges.

After that, everything seemed to go black.


	2. New Life, Second Chance

Darkness…

That's all that I could feel, see, hear...

I have been aimlessly floating in this pit of ebony ever since Death has embraced me with it's cold, dead, arms. I've seen darkness before, The kind that makes our streets look like an old-fashioned polaroid, with fuzzy details and patches of faded color.

But this...this isn't like that.

This darkness is the kind that robbed you of all your senses and replaced it with paralyzing fear. In this darkness, I floated with my memories etched in my head like an Etch a Sketch, except if it was shaken I'm sure they would remain.

Apparently, I can blame evolution for my painful memories. I wish I could put them in a garbage can or throw them into a fire pit so they can burn into ash. Better yet, all of the above. I recalled the cause of my death and how my body jarred with each blow. My father put his all into every strike. He did everything he could to diminish all my feelings of safety and make my life a living hell. His arms would snap back and recoil, hitting me with any object found in the house. At first, maybe I shed tears, but I don't recall. I remember if I cried, he would give me something to cry about. I was supposed to love this man, and this man was supposed to love me. But all he would do is deliver hate at my doorstep. I believe these behaviors came from a cycle of abuse from his childhood. Maybe from alcoholic parents, or something else.

But all I know is that this hurts so much and I want it to end.

I see these eyes lurking in the corners of the streets and alleyways. They called for me with distorted, uncanny voices. Even in the afterlife, I am burdened with my past life and fear. If I'm dead, am I not supposed to be feeling anything? Aren't I supposed to be happily dancing in heaven, or have I been reincarnated? Maybe I'm a ghost and I'm supposed to haunt something like in the movies.

All of the sudden a bright light appeared eating away at the darkness. I shielded my eyes as it blinded my vision. Kangi appeared in the air as a man's voice talked over the silence and loneliness I've been in for so long. All my memories started fading. My brother, my father, my friends, and my family all faded one by one until I couldn't even remember my own name.

"COME ZAIKI!"

 _ **Yato P.O.V**_

Hiyori, Yukine, and I decided to take a day off and enjoy the cherry blossoms.

It was Hiyori's idea since she could tell that Yukine and I are extremely exhausted. We have been Phantom slaying all week, and we were in a desperate need of a short break. We all decided to rest at a park located near Kofuku's shrine.

Hiyori was tutoring Yukine, as I rested on a soft, plaid blanket directly under a sakura tree. It was early April, so the trees were clothed in a pink and white blossom. The park was full of them. My eyes gazed the park watching them dance with the breeze. Some of the pastel flowers flew off the branches and landed onto the viridescent grass. finishing off the scenery, the relaxing shade of blue sky lay in the background supporting the sun and the clouds. It was rather calming.

Suddenly, a large Ayakashi stood before us destroying all the calmness the park had. Startled, I stood up and called for Yukine.

"Sekii!"

My regalia transformed into twin Japanese blades each in one of my hands. The large Ayakashi stood on the ground, towering over the trees. I gripped Yukine as I stood in a fighting stance. The phantom was in the shape on an especially large toad. This one was _bound_ to be hard to kill.

"You gotta be kidding me," Yukine mumbled in annoyance, "Especially on our day off.."

He's right this one is unusually large.

"Yukine! Give it all you got okay!" I yelled to my regalia.

"Right!" He yelled out. I charged at the beast with full strength. I swiftly cut the Ayakashi's green stomach., as scarlet red followed my blade. It gave out a distorted cry as it fell back into a tree. I took this as an opportunity and hacked at its stubby limbs.

"Rend!" I yelled out slicing through the phantom once more. Except it didn't disappear. The beast stomped like an angry child as it yelled out random words it picked up. I jumped backwards attempting to distance myself. Instead, I made contact with the hot asphalt dropping yukine in the process.

"Yato!" Hiyori yelled out in concern. She stood perched on a tree branch biting her thumbnail. At least she is safe. Safety is my top priority right now.

"Agh!" I grunted gripping the scrape on my shoulder. Small patches of crimson red were printed onto my hand as I picked myself up from the ground.

"What the hell!" My regalia yelled out a bit discouraged.

"This one's tough.." I mumbled in response. I wiped the beads of sweat forming on my forehead as I got ready for another attack. Suddenly, a small light pink ball caught my eye. It floated near a sakura tree blending into the background. It was the soul of a female around Yukine's age. I kicked the ayakashi buying us some more time as I ran towards the wandering spirit.

"Revery Sekii!" I commanded. I jumped onto a tree branch staring down at the pastel orb of light. It was one of the brightest and smallest ones I've ever seen. She was about the size of a small golf ball.

"Hey what are you-" I cut Yukine off as I put my middle and index finger together pointing at the young spirit. A small blue light glowed at my fingertips as I wrote her name, Saki.

"You, with nowhere to go and nowhere to return, I grant you a place to belong. My name is Yato. Bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here. With this name, I make thee my servant, with this name and its alternate, I use my life to make me a regalia! Thou are Saki! As a regalia Zaiki!"

"COME ZAIKI!"

 _ **Third P.O.V**_

The glowing spirit zig-zagged through the air as it landed in the deity's hands with a luminous flash. A bow and arrow appeared before his eyes. The bow was crafted of flexible, slender yew wood and wound around the grip was dyed red rawhide. On the wood was carved intricate designs of flowers and leaves.

Yato's eyebrows furrowed as flashes of Sakine's past memories appeared in his vision. Those memories… we so painful for such an innocent spirit. The deity stared down at his new shinki as silvery tears welled up in his eyes. They reminded him so much of Yukine's…

Yato then aimed the arrow at the ayakashi's one of many eyes and shot. The phantom roared as it backed into a power line causing the ground to shake. He set the bow against the tree that Hiyori was perched on and jumped back into the scene.

"Sekii!" Yato called for his shinki. Two Japanese blades appeared in one in each of the god's hands as he ran up to the giant phantom. It roared as he hacked at one of its limbs, slicing it off.

"REND!" The god cried out as he sliced through the stomach of the large toad. The phantom then dispersed into a dull red in the sky.

"Y-Yato..." Yukine mumbled under his breath. Yukine heard the god whimper as they landed onto the dewy grass with a light thud. The regalia was thrown off when he saw tears slide down his master's cheeks. Yato was usually full of laughter and jokes; but, this was one of those rare times when he saw Yato break down in front of him. It made him worry slightly. ' _Why is he crying?'_

"Revert Sekii."

"Yato!" Hiyori yelled out as she jumped down from the branch. Her dark chestnut hair blew behind her as she ran to the deity in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, but look! I got a new regalia!" Yato exclaimed with a grin pointing at the bow that was leaned against the tree.

"Wow! It's so cool!" The half-phantom's magenta eyes widened as she eyed the neatly carved bow with excitement. "It's pretty too!"

"Yup! The bow is light and it shoots well! Pretty surprising for her age." The god replied picking himself up off the grass. He walked over to the tree Sakine was leaned against. "Her name is Saki or Sakine"

A small flash of blue formed around the bow before it turned into a small human. The three friends stared in awe at the girl before them. She looked to be 14 but was fairly short and small for her age, she could almost pass to be twelve. She had long platinum blonde locks that reached her waist and big icy blue eyes. She wore a white kimono that reached the grass, complimenting her small stature.

Sakine eyed at the three in question as they stared at her. The last thing that she remembered was darkness... then a warm fuzzy feeling as a loud voice talked over the inky blackness. _'Why can't I remember a thing?'_

"AWE SHES ADORABLE!" Yato exclaimed joyfully as he lunged himself at his new regalia. Sakine looked up at two friends with a panicked expression as she tried to push the cheerful deity off of her.

"Yato! Introduce yourself properly before you throw yourself at her!" The brunette scolded as she came to the panicked teenager's rescue. "Don't you have any manners?!"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm sorry," The god apologized letting go of Sakine, not meaning any of it at all, "I am the god Yato, I'm your new master now. I summoned you from the far shore to be my regalia."

"W-Who am I? The last thing I remember is darkness." The blonde questioned. Her icy azure orbs gazed down at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers. Where there should be memories is blank space, like a soft beige wall bereft of photographs. The only thing she remembers is darkness and it made her quite fearful. Were these people going to hurt her? What if this person who says that he's a god is lying to her… to play a sick joke for their amusement.

"Your name is Sakine," The god answered ruffling her hair. She gave him an annoyed expression in response.

"Hi! I'm Hiyori and this is Yukine, Yato's other regalia." Hiyori piped pointing to the blonde boy that stood next to her.

"H-Hi n-nice to meet you!" Sakine responded with a closed eye smile. She couldn't help but feel a bit shy. Meeting new people wasn't something the girl wasn't the best at. In her past life, she had always been the weird and awkward girl in class. She always sat in the back of class and drew in her notebook waiting for the bell to ring. Talking to someone took so much mental energy, that the only people she really socialized with were her brother and the few friends that she had.

"Hey, just so you know; I'm very sorry that this idiot is your master." The blonde said bluntly his eyes gazing at Yato.

"I'm sorry what?" the god responded almost threateningly.

"I said your an Idiot god! You don't even have a shrine!"

"Just you wait! Soon, I'll have one-hundred billion worshipers! and you'll be on your knees begging: "Oh! Master Yato-Sama please grant my wish oh, Master Yato- Sama!" Yato yelled out startling everyone, "AND YOU KNOW WHAT I'LL SAY?! NO."

"Yato..." Hiyori trailed off looking at the god in concern.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to ruin your dream, but, one-hundred billion is not even the population of the earth."

Yato frowned in response, "Fine, don't have faith in your god... I get it." He sat on the grass with a pout and lightly pulled on the grass. Sakine stared at her new master before her with sad eyes, she felt bad for him. The girl had a strong urge to protect her new master. No matter what the circumstances are. Even if that meant risking her name, or her life. That also included his dreams. So Sakine instinctively knelt down to the blue-eyed god and gave him a sincere smile.

"I'll help you achieve your dream, Master Yato!" The group of friends stared wide-eyed at the girl in shock. None of Yato's shinki ever called him that before, let alone had that level of respect for him.

"SAKINEEE!" Yato cried out tackling her into a tight hug. "No one has ever called me Master Yato before!"

"P-Please get off of me."

"Haha sorry!" Yato laughed helping the blonde up from the grass.

"Well, do you want to come to my house?" Hiyori started smiling peering at the girl. "I can give you some clothes, and do your hair if you want."

"Really?" Sakine smiled brightly as her eyes gazed up at Hiyori's magenta orbs.

"Yup! Come on Yato, Yukine!" Hiyori exclaimed pulling the two along the asphalt path. Sakine walked closely behind being careful to not separate herself from her master and his friends. One of her fears is getting lost on the streets of Tokyo and not being able to find herself back home. Being in the water is something she's not so hot around either...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Yato, who carefully explained what her job was as a regalia. He talked about how there were things called ayakashi or as a simpler word, phantoms. He explained that she needed to stay away from them and to not go out at night unless Yato was around. He also talked about how as a regalia that it was her job to protect her master, and that it was his job to protect her also.

There was a long haired brunette, her name was Hiyori. She looked around Yato's age; if not a bit younger. She had magenta orbs and she wore a lilac school uniform that complimented her eyes. Her eyes were soft, and she was _a lot_ nicer than the two others, who were a bit rude.

Next, there was her new master; who said he was a God (Yet, she had her doubts at first). He had intimidating, yet goofy, piercing ocean blue eyes. He also had slightly long dark violet tresses and looked to be about in his early twenties. He had a strange fashion sense also that showed his personality. He wore a funky looking tracksuit with a weird ratted scarf bib thing. _'Maybe it's a fashion statement? Whatever it is, I'm not judging'_

Lastly, there was Yukine.

He was a short teenager that looked to be around Sakine's age, yet he looked to be a bit older. He had orange sunset eyes and scruffy blonde hair. The teenager wore a knitted winter beanie with pom poms hanging at the end of the ear flaps. He also wore a baggy baby blue sweatshirt with a pair of dark denim jeans. Later she learned that his personality was of a tsundere which, Sakine found quite cute actually...

'What the hell am I thinking? I just met him,' Her own private thoughts made her blush, her gaze traveled to Yukine. He walked ahead of the group and next to Hiyori, leaving Yato and her in the back.

' _He's just kinda cute..'_

Yato sent her a sly smirk that caught the girl off guard.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," The god replied giving her a crooked grin, "Just so you know, Master and regalia share mind and body."

"What does that mean?" Sakine gave him a quizzical look.

"It means that I can sense what you feel"

"W-What?" The teenager replied sheepishly as her eyes traveled to an interesting spot onto the floor. 'He can't be serious...'

"Oh, I'm serious alright~" The god replied in a singsong tone that just annoyed Sakine even more.

"That's dumb," The blue-eyed girl responded with annoyance evident in her voice. "Plus, if we share mind and body, why can't I feel what your feeling?"

"Because it only goes one way!" Yato gave her a cheesy grin. Sakine rolled her eyes as she quickened her pace so she can be away from the now annoying deity.

Once The trio arrived at Hiyori's house, Hiyori immediately led Sakine to her room so they can have girl talk. Also to chose a new outfit for her, other than that white flimsy kimono.

As Hiyori sorted through her closet, the blonde sat on her bed lost in thought. She still didn't know how to grasp the whole situation of being Yato's regalia. Was it a big honor serving a God like Yato? Even though he was a minor god who didn't have a shrine? Although he could be an idiot (And a bit annoying) she still had the urge to protect and serve the deity.

Maybe it was because this group of friends is all she had. The only thing that Sakine remembers is darkness. She remembered how chilling the darkness was, how sinister the voices were when they called for her. She finally felt safe for the first time in her life, safe from the voices and safe from the darkness.

Sakine's thoughts were interrupted by a cheerful light voice, "Are you more a girly girl, or more of a tomboy?" Sakine looked up at Hiyori who held two articles of clothing in her hands.

"I'm more of a tomboy," Sakine replied with a smile, "I don't really like skirts or dresses too much."

"I have this I think it would look super cute on you!" Hiyori layed a pastel pink sweatshirt down onto the bed. It had two white pompoms hanging from the strings. Light pink cat paws were printed onto the pompoms matching the overall color of the sweatshirt. She then got a pair of light blue denim jeans that complimented the sweatshirt.

"I like it! Thank you!" Sakine gave Hiyori a closed eye smile.

"Also, how would you like your hair?"

"Can you trim it? If that's okay?" Sakine replied as she ran her fingers through her platinum locks

"Sure! I'll be right back, I gotta go get my stuff" Hiyori then stepped out of the room, and came back with a pair of scissors, a white fluffy towel, and a small spray bottle. She gestured for Sakine to sit on the ground as she set the towel over her shoulders. "How short do you want it?"

"I only just want a little bit off, would that be okay?"

"Mhmm," The brunette nodded as she started spraying the blonde locks with the cold water. "So, Sakine, how are you liking Yato so far? Is he being alright to you?"

"Well, he's cool and all, but sometimes he's a little weird."

Hiyori laughed in response as she clipped her hair, "That's Yato for you!" A small smile formed on her lips as she sighed. "But, he is a really good person at heart, despite all of his weirdness."

"Hiyori?" The blue-eyed girl asked as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Hm?"

"Do you like Yato? Like romantically?"

"N-No... I-I mean." Hiyori stuttered. Sakine smirked at her reaction, _'She definitely likes him.'  
_  
"Hiyori, you can tell me," Sakine smiled, "I won't tell, although it's pretty obvious ya know."

The brunette sighed as she continued clipping Sakine's light tresses, "Yeah I do. But it won't work out, because I'm human and he's a god. Someday, I will get old and die and he would still be young." Hiyori frowned slightly at the sudden realization. She had limited time with Yato and Yukine before she would finally grow up and live a normal life. The future was always something she had worried about. Hiyori is not sure if it was because of her young mind and lack of wisdom, but she never gave it a thought till recently. She had so little time, time that she let slide through her fingers like worthless pennies. The topic has been bothering her allot. She really did love Yato, but can gods really love humans? She shook her head attempting to dismiss the thought.

"Well, Done!" Hiyori said giving Sakine a closed eye smile. She helped the blue-eyed girl up off of the floor and helped her shake off the remaining bits of hair. "Here are the clothes and the bathroom is three doors to the right."

"Thank you so much, Hiyori!" Sakine thanked the brunette once again.

"Yup! Anytime, us girls gotta look out for each other you know!?"

Sakine walked out of the fairly large bedroom and made her way to the bathroom. She ran her hands through her long hair and smiled as she entered the washroom.

"Wow, Hiyori has a huge house." She mumbled to herself as she closed the door followed by a soft click.

Sakine slowly undressed as she studied herself in the mirror. The girl that looked back at her was younger than she appeared. The girl had a small petite frame with little to no bust, with the height of 4'10. She had long waved platinum locks that danced perfectly around her round pointed facial structure and rested on her shoulders. Her milky white skin was fair and smooth. But, her cheeks as pink as a blooming spring rose. The thing that stood the most out to Sakine, were those sharp indigo darts that pierced her soul.

Those eyes were blue, but not the shade that was easy to describe. Her eyes varied from dark to light and soft to sharp. But holding one thing: emotion and light.

"Damn, my eyes intense," Sakine muttered under her breath as she pulled on the clothes Hiyori had given her.

Yato and Yukine sat on the couch in the living room as the girls were getting ready. Yukine had his legs crossed and was slowly sipping the earl grey tea that Yato made for him. The teenager felt a hint of jealousy at the fact that Yato got a new regalia out of nowhere, but he had an understanding.

They were both in trouble back there, and he knew that. Just, he had a small fear of his master not wanting him anymore. He was afraid of Yato releasing him and leaving his soul to be eaten by ayakashi. It was mostly because of all the trouble that he gave Yato at first. Yukine knew that this would never happen, just he couldn't help but worry sometimes.

Yato's gazed traveled to his regalia's sitting form. He pursed his lips as Yukine fell back into the couch letting himself sink into it.

"Yukine," The god started his gaze never leaving his shinki.

"Yea?"

"Nothing could ever replace you, you're my blessed regalia after all!" Yato reassured him patting his regalia's back

A small blush spread to the blonde's cheeks as he forgot that his master could practically read his mind. He also felt a bit embarrassed about how stupid his worries were, and for letting his anxieties get to him. He just couldn't help it though...

"Yeah I know, just-" Yukine was interrupted by a familiar happy tone.

"Introducing! the beautiful and all fair Sakine!" Hiyori exclaimed happily as she pointed to the girl that stood next to her. Yukine looked up to see a pair of familiar blue orbs.

'Wow,' Yukine thought to himself as his eyes darted up and down the girl's petite stature

Sakine noticed the boy staring at her, and blushed sheepishly. She never liked being the center of attention, it gave her anxiety. Especially the way Yukine was looking at her.

"Yukine! Keep your thoughts in check damn' it!" Yato suddenly yelled out startling the three friends. "You're making her uncomfortable!"

"Hey! I'm not having any thoughts! you're the perv here!"

A small smile formed on Sakine's lips as she watched the two bickering back and forth to each other.

They were her new family, and no one could ever ruin that.

Never...


	3. School Life

_**Third P.O.V**_

It's been about a month since Sakine became Yato's regalia, and she seemed to be adjusting to her new life quite well. Yukine was especially helpful, by teaching her some tips and tricks; and filling her in on stuff about the far shore. The girl still felt overwhelmed though. A month ago she met a girl with a tail, a dead kid who turns into a sword, and a god with no shrine. A month ago, she didn't even think the gods existed; she just thought people visited the shrines for good luck.

Her new master made them do delivery work. He would drag his shinki to random places all across town, and do anything in exchange for a golden five-yen coin. They would clean bathrooms, babysit, phantom slay, and then repeat. He did this so he could gain followers and believers. But in all reality, he started to fade out of their memories the next day. Sakine never complained though, she was just happy that she was of use to her master.

They stayed in the attic of Kofuku's shrine who was one of Yato's good friends. The attic was tall and fully boarded, with a large window that let in sunlight every day. But rather than being full of junk and boxes, It had three futons and a wooden side table.

Sakine was internally grateful for Kofuku and Daikoku's hospitality. Dinner was served every night along with breakfast, and they gave them a place to sleep and a place to call home. Honestly, The blonde thinks that her master should be more kind to them. After all, they could just kick them out anytime they wanted to.

Sakine sighed as she leaned against the tree in Kofuku's yard. At the moment, Yukine was trying to teach the new regalia how to draw a borderline.

"You put your middle and index finger together and draw a line, and yell border." The boy instructed as he put his two fingers together, "Like this."

Yukine drew a line with a swift motion, "Border!" The blonde yelled as a light blue-violet wall appeared.

Sakine looked at the glowing boundary in awe.

"It serves as a barrier that is a shield from self and others. It's a line that phantoms can't cross and the only shinkis can use." Yukine explained, "How about you try it!"

"O-Okay.." The girl put her middle and index finger together, "Border!" She snapped back her arm and swiped her fingers through the air. A glowing wall appeared before her eyes.

"Wow, Sakine!" Yukine exclaimed in awe, "You got it on your first try!"

"I did?" Sakine looked down at her fingertips in surprise. She really didn't think she would get it on the first try, and she was proud of herself. "That's so cool!" she exclaimed pumping her fist into the air.

Yato smiled as he watched his two regalia from the tree where he sat in. His newest regalia was optimistic and pure. Her eyes were always filled with a kindness that seemed so innocent and genuine. She was very polite and respectful, and she never had any lewd thoughts or negativity. All that filled her mind, was curiosity and creativity and the god admired that.

Yato was happy that his kid finally got a friend other than Kazuma or Hiyori. Ever since Suzuha had died, he could tell that Yukine got lonely and was in need of a friend his age. Sakine and Yukine are now inseparable. They would do everything together, and Hiyori started teaching her too. It was a perfect friendship actually.

Yato's thoughts were interrupted by his phone springing to life, vibrating its way in his pocket to a 1980's disco track.

A customer!

"Hello! Thank you for calling!" The deity yelled to his phone with optimism, "Fast, affordable, and reliable Delivery God Yato, at your service!"

"I don't know if you can help me, but I have a small bullying problem," A young girl's voice spoke through the phone, in almost a whisper. "It's starting to get violent."

"Yup! I can help you with that!" Yato jumped down from the old apple tree, swiftly landing onto the grass. "Cmon Yukine, Sakine we have a job!"

"Ugh," Yukine groaned in annoyance, "Do we have to?"

"Yes! Every job is a footstep closer to success!" The god's eyes glimmered and sparkled as he was satisfied with his words of wisdom.

"I'll bet you, that he probably stole that from a fortune cookie" Yukine whispered to Sakine, making sure it was loud enough for his master to hear. Sakine giggled in response.

Yato sent Yukine a glare, "Yukine is this how you treat your master?!"

"Well, I would respect you more if you actually had decent jobs!" The blonde complained crossing his arms.

The God huffed in response, "Well anyways, we gotta go."

They then teleported to the customer leaving behind a luminous flash.

The trio landed at a fairly large high school. The school had modern pale cream walls and a surplus of windows that were placed in a nice uniform pattern. Cherry blossoms and lampposts were scattered all around making a flowery mess on the sidewalk. Students were dressed in lilac uniforms, some were with friends and some were eating alone. It was a world only populated by teenagers, where being 17 is the equivalent to being middle-aged.

Sakine gaped in awe at the sight before her, _'Wow! This school is huge!'_

Yato talked to the client to get more information. She was a young girl who went by the name of Ayame. Her problem was that these group of girls was spreading rumors and harassing her ever since school started and she didn't understand why. She told them that seeing Yato's number was a glimmer of hope to her, and used it as a last resort.

 _'So they were being useful after all.'_ Sakine thought to herself.

As her master talked to Ayame, Sakine sat onto a wooden bench examining the school. She wondered what school-life was like, and how the average teenager lived in the near-shore. Questions soared through her mind of what her life was like while she was alive. Did she have friends... Or maybe a boyfriend? What were her parents like? Did she have siblings?

As these questions crossed her mind, she turned to talk to Yukine "Hey Yuki-" She stopped mid-sentence at the realization that her master and Yukine, and even the client were nowhere to be seen.

"Wow thanks for ditching me.." Sakine mumbled to herself as she entered the main building of the school. The halls were crowded with teenagers who were on their lunch break. The chaos was so perfect, almost like in the movies. There was a couple cuddling in the corner, and farther down the hall, there was the typical group of cliquey girls and jocks. And across from them, there were the geeks with glasses playing DND and card games. All of them talked except one group that sat silently staring at their laptop screens with massive headphones which seem to be permanently strapped to their heads. She couldn't help but wonder...

What group was she a part of?

The blonde wandered through the halls, head tilted up scanning the faces of the students. Sakine couldn't find her master or Yukine anywhere and she was starting to get frustrated.

 _'Oh my lord, how hard is it to find a god in a tracksuit and a bib'_

Soon the bells rang and everybody ran to class except an occasional slowpoke or chatterbox. The halls were now empty and the only person left was Sakine.

The school hallway must have been designed by a chronic depressive, either that or someone obsessed with grey and brown. She noticed that the teachers had done their bit, by hanging posters in primary colors, yet the overall impression was of drabness and melancholy. Sakine longed to paint a rainbow over the doors and walls, or splatter pink, blue, (or basically any color on the color wheel) on the grey lockers and floors.

As she walked, the blonde could hear chatter coming from the woman's restroom. Curious, she decided to peer in and listen.

A trio of model-worthy girls stood in front of the bathroom mirrors. They were all young, skinny, and beautiful. One girl had long brown hair that reached her waist, and winged eyeliner with complimenting long eyelashes. Another had short blonde hair that was put back with a bow, she was braiding the last girl's hair. The last girl had fringed ebony hair and sunset orbs.

"Man, I swear, If I gain another pound I'm going to lose my shit." The brunette complained as she brushed her long chestnut locks. Sakine looked at her confused. She was beautiful: she was stick-thin and she wore the shortest of skirts.

"Your right Aki," The girl with ebony hair replied, "We need to keep our figures slim for prom."

Sakine couldn't believe what she was saying right now.

The girl with the ebony hair had a smile that was wrong of some sort. It's like she ran on cold malice and she had a voice of trickery. Perhaps she was a baby that was left to cry or a personality disorder the doctors couldn't fix. Either way, she gave off the impression that she had as much empathy as a medieval guillotine.

"I've been doing this liquid fast, and it has been doing wonders!" The short-haired girl piped into the conversation, "Why don't you try it?"

"My parents would catch on," Aki set the brush down on the table, she had a tiredness in her eyes as she stared at herself in the mirror. A small, green phantom appeared. It sat onto her shoulder, whispering unforgiving things into her ear. "I just really want to be skinny for Sasuke. He's been my boyfriend for a while now, and he's been wanting to get intimate. I'm just scared he's not gonna like me and leave."

"If you don't do anything about that figure, he would for sure. Plus, you don't want to end up like Ayame do you? She's fat and alone with no friends" The girl with black hair replied bluntly.

Sakine's eyes widened, that's their client!

"Your right Iku," Aki sighed glancing down at the floor, "We should head to class so we don't get yelled at..."

As the three girls left, Sakine glanced into the wall-length mirror examining her body. Her big eyes show the color of blue ice, her favorite of all her features. Her body was willowy and without a bust, she could pass for twelve. But in truth, she was closer to fourteen. With a rounded face and long hair, she was considered "cute" by her new friends _especially_ Yukine. But now, she isn't really believing it anymore.

Those girls, they basically _starved_ themselves to be beautiful. As she studied herself in the mirror, Sakine subconsciously started pointing her flaws out.

 _'Why is the brown-haired girl considered to be fat, When her thighs are not touching. Mine touch does that make me fat?..'_

Her gaze wandered to her face. Her cheeks were milky white and bulging, like two fat water balloons just waiting to be popped and they were torturously eye-catching. Sakine frowned as she came to the realization.

 _'The brown-haired girl's face was slim and pretty, why isn't mine?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening.

"Yato! I found her!" A female exclaimed while she entered the bathroom, it was Hiyori.

"Geeze Sakine, We've been looking everywhere for you!" Yato piped as he walked into the bathroom with Yukine following. He had a red sucker in his hand and his phone in the other.

"Also we just finished the job." The god said licking his sucker.

"Sorry guys, I got lost," Sakine said with a sad smile. The blonde felt dejected on the inside but attempted to hide her sorrows from everyone. She didn't want them to think that she was being stupid, or to be worried about her. Plus, she didn't want to hurt Yato.

"Yato, you really shouldn't be in the girl's bathroom..." Hiyori affirmed with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," The god replied with no care as he waved his sucker in the air. "We were gonna leave anyways I had enough of this place. You, teenagers, so emotional."

"Okay, Yukine and Sakine, I'm going to be over later to drop off your guy's assignments!" Hiyori said with a closed eye smile.

"Okay!" The regalia said in an usion.

And then the god and his regalia teleported out of the school in a flash.


	4. Confusion

_**3rd P.O.V**_

A rich aroma of smells filled the room as dinner was served. Sakine stared down at her bowl of food which consisted of Miso Ramen and vegetables. It felt as if her appetite had turned to ash, eating her dinner as if it was poison.

She sat there picking at her food with wooden chopsticks. Why is she being like this? She was perfectly normal the other day?

As she sat conflicted with her thoughts, the usual dinner time routine took place:

1\. Daikoku serving dinner.

2\. Yato and Yukine eating noisily: Slurping and eating their food like some sort of vacuum cleaner, showing no signs of embarrassment whatsoever.

3\. Daikoku and yelling at them for their lack of manners.

Yato and Yukine arguing, (only when their mouths weren't full though)

4\. Kofuku being well… Kofuku.

She watched her master and Yukine bicker over something stupid. This time, she didn't smile, laugh, or join in on the conversation; She just observed.

She felt so weird after the encounter after the three girls in the bathroom.

She felt like a ball of tangled yarn, confused and disoriented. After the encounter with them, she noticed that she was more self-conscious and more aware. She started pointing out more flaws about herself in the mirror, and she felt more anxious about little things especially around Yukine. She didn't know why.

And she felt stupid for feeling that way. Sakine was afraid that she was hurting Yato for the way she felt, or she was afraid of someone finding out and thinking she was stupid.

That's because she was.

"Saki-Chan are you alright?" Kofuku asked in a worried tone, pulling the blonde from thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why you ask?" The blond fidgeted with her thumbs. This conversation caught the eye of Yato and Yukine who were arguing aimlessly.

 _'Am I lying? Or am I actually okay'_

"You sure? You have been acting weird lately." Daikoku piped from the kitchen as he was doing the dishes.

"Yeah, I think I just need sleep," Sakine replied. She then cleaned her dishes and headed upstairs. She could feel them all shooting her worried glances as she walked up to the attic. As she reached her futon, she toppled into it, snuggling into the soft eiderdown duvet. She enclosed herself into it as if it was a shield protecting her from the world.

Yukine sat at the table with knitted eyebrows as he watched the blonde regalia walk up the stairs. Something was up with Sakine and he didn't know what it was, but he was determined to find out.

After a period of prolonged silence, the regalia spoke up: "Do you know what is going on with her Yato?"

"Hmm," Yato shrugged, "I don't know, must be some teenage girl thing. I'll probably have Hiyori talk to her and see what's up. She isn't blighting me in any way, so it must not be too bad."

Yato didn't want to admit it, but he was a bit concerned too. This was the first time she acted like this. She was usually cheerful, positive, and overall a happy girl; Definitely not someone you would see as depressed or moody. And he knew her long enough to know that. The god could feel some turmoil forming in his chest coming from his newest regalia, but not enough to blight him.

"That shows how much you care," Yukine replied crossing his arms, with a slightly salty tone.

"And why do you care so much, Yukine~," Said Yato smirking in amusement, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Uh... uh, I don't know, I just wanna know if she's okay." The regalia turned his head to the side to avert his gaze, but there was a sudden rosiness of his cheeks that gave it all away. It wasn't love between them in any romantic way, perhaps more platonic than anything. He just admired her. Well, he admired everything about her. From the way the breeze blew her hair, to the softness of her voice...

"Oh my Yuki! You do have a thing for Sakine don't you!?" The Pinkette god smiled intrigued by the conversation. As she rested her head in her hands, she looked so much like a child. The way she leaned over the table and tilted her head, she looked like a preschooler ready for story time.

"Alright, that's enough you too," Daikoku scolded from the kitchen, butting into the conversation."Give Yukine a break; he just met her anyways. "

"Fine whatever, but Yukine you are NOT ready to have girls in your life," The blue-eyed god stated firmly, taking a sip of his beer. "You may think your ready for romance, But I will not allow it!"

"But Yato! They would look so cute together!" Kofuku wined in disbelief with her eyes widening.

"Yeah, but Yukine has already been through an ablution for trying to mess around with Hiyori. And ever since then he has been living a responsible life of abstinence and cleanliness." Yato crossed his arms pleased with himself as Yukine made a face blushing from embarrassment.

 _'Why does he have to mention that!'_

"Yato, speak for yourself," Daikoku retorted, shaking his head clearly annoyed with the diety. "You can't even take care of your regalia because you spend all your money on tacky figurines."

Yato tossed him a faintly irritated look and then letting it go with no energy to argue. He sighed as he took another swig of his beer. "Yukine, in all seriousness, I don't want anything weird going on with you two."

"Okay, I don't like her in any romantic way anyway," Yukine grumbled in annoyance.

"Good"

'Like he can tell me if I can like someone or not.' The regalia thought to himself. Yukine had to refrain himself from rolling his eyes as he headed upstairs to the attic.

Yato was like an overprotective brother, or in better words: a helicopter parent. There was a time where he asked for a phone just in case there was some emergency. But obviously, Yato said no stating: "You're not ready for a phone yet". He also noticed that his master is starting to be like that when he was around Sakine now. The god always kept an eye on them; making sure they were not doing anything weird. Or mostly, he wasn't doing anything to Sakine because 'she was too innocent for that crap.'

He sighed again in defeat. Like he would want to do anything anyways.

As he reached the attic, he saw Sakine curled up into the blankets like a sushi roll.

'She must be asleep.'

Yukine settled into his bed weary with the burden of tired eyes. His night light glowed, eating away at the darkness of the room giving him a sense of comfort from the day that he had. He closed his eyes and let out a low breath as sleep welcomed him.

Sakine's eyes stayed peeled at the digital clock. Eleven o'clock morphs into twelve and then one. The time trickled by, marked by the changing glowing numerals. The room was dark, other than

the yellow luminescing nightlight by Yukine's futon. Even though she was unable to sleep, it felt as if her brain was running on 5 percent battery. It wasn't because of Yato or the occasional snores of Yukine, because most of the time she could sleep through noise. It was her thoughts that kept her awake.

The blonde sighed wearily sitting upright on her bed. her legs were outstretched and covered with my warm duvet. Her eyes traveled to her master who was hugging his body pillow, mumbling in his sleep about regalias with big breasts and an infinite amount of booze.

Sakine subconsciously rolled her eyes, _'What an idiot..'_

She got up and headed downstairs hoping to tire herself out. Lingering in the background, The sound of rain pitter-pattered like the beat of a thousand small drums. As the rain hit the window, it made a pit-a-pat sound against the glass, almost sounding like someone was tapping on it. Intrigued, she pushed the curtains back and took a peek outside. Droplets of water streaked down the window panes as rain puddles flooded the concrete street.

The blonde opened the glass sliding door and sat on the porch of the shrine. She shivered at the chilly spring air — all sorts of thoughts running through her mind as she watched the heavy downpour.

Sakine knew she was off, and she didn't know why. Her mind always wandered back to those three girls, and she just couldn't let it go. Why would they treat themselves so horribly for a guy? They were already so beautiful: with their shiny hair and perfect hourglass figures. If they considered themselves ugly, then what was she?

She certainly didn't have an hourglass figure or big breasts. She didn't have a thigh gap and she didn't wear outrageous shades of makeup. She wasn't sexy- actually more cute than anything.

She never felt like this before; it almost felt as if the world was against her. She wanted to be beautiful, visually appealing to the eye. The blonde regalia started to feel utterly worthless. If she wasn't beautiful then what's the point? She wasn't really any use to Yato or Yukine. Shes scared of gore and fire, and she can't shoot arrows with one kill, unlike Yukine.

Sakine ran her fingers through her platinum locks, looking up at the sky. The clouds covered the moon and the stars which were the only source of light, other than the flickering street lamps. There is intense anxiety to the rain as it fell between the tumbling clouds and the earth. The sky seemed almost as if it declared war with the earth, battering the roof and the concrete like a hail of bullets.

The sliding door rattled opened startling Sakine, interrupting her from her thoughts. It was Yato. He tossed a black jacket at her which she caught.

"It's cold out here; you must be freezing." The god said as he sat beside her cross-legged on the wooden porch.

"Thanks," She uttered under her breath putting on the thin jacket, "Did I wake up? I'm sorry if I did."

"No," He responded flatly looking at the sky, "Its impossible to sleep anyways when my chest feels like a war zone."

"I'm sorry..." She apologized as she fiddled with the thumbs. She felt awful. Not only is she being stupid, but shes now affecting her master's health.

"Its okay," He gave her a small smile, "What's up? Talk to me." His tone changed to causal and light, throwing her off.

"I don't really know what to talk about…"

"I have a pain right here," Yato said pointing to a spot on his chest. "I think it's best if you tell me what's going on. Because it's better for both of us."

They sat in silence for a minute. What was she supposed to tell him? That she didn't like herself because of some petty high school girls? She stared down at her feet in embarrassment. Her eyes stayed peeled at a loose thread hanging off of her black sock.

"I feel strange," She started, her eyes never leaving the thread, "When we were at the high school, I ran into some girls that were in the bathroom. They were really pretty."

"Go on," Yato encouraged looking at his regalia.

"They talked about how they had boyfriends, and they needed to stay slim for them. One called herself fat when she was just really skinny. They talked as if their only worth is how beautiful they were. I don't know why this has affected me so much. Like, I never felt any anxiety until I ran into them. I just feel worthless; I don't really help you guys as much as I should." She laughed sadly to herself, "It's so stupid because I have no reason to be like this."

The blue-eyed god eyed Sakine with concerned eyes. He knew something like this would happen when he brought her to the high school, and he did it anyway. In Sakine's past life, she had anxiety and self-esteem issues due to the years of abuse she experienced. Yato was hoping that it wouldn't carry over into her afterlife, so he tried his best to help her stay away from that mindset. But he stretched it far by staking her and Yukine to the school.

"If I didn't think you were any worth I wouldn't have named you," The god ruffled her hair and gave her a smile, "When I named you, you saved me and Yukine's ass."

"I did?"

"Yup!" Yato replied looking at the sky, "I was surprised, I didn't think that you would shoot as strong as you did because of your age."

"Huh.." A small smile formed at her lips as she heard the news. It gave her a small boost of confidence that she didn't have for the past few days. The blonde involuntarily yawned. She looked at her watch and it read 2:00 AM.

"It's pretty late; you should head to bed," Yato informed.

"Yeah I guess so, are you coming inside?" The blonde said quietly rubbing her eyes. She got up from the porch and dusted the particles of dirt from her pajama pants.

"I will in a little bit." The god replied with his eyes gazing out to Kofuku's backyard.

As sakine was just about to enter the shrine, she stopped. "Hey, Yato?" She mumbled in a cracked voice.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."


End file.
